Telling the World
by GirlfromGermany
Summary: Emily had a horrible year and suffered a lot. Is it possible for one person to change that? Paily AU One shot


**Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **Big thanks to siophiefandom for being my beta again! You are the best.**

 **I am working on a Paily multi-chapter right now, but I just needed to get this one shot out :)**

 **This story is dedicated to someone special. I hope you like it.**

 **And now enjoy reading!**

* * *

Whenever Emily Fields thought about her future, she envisioned the typical things that a 21-year-old Canadian girl would think about: being married to a man who loved her, living in a comfortable house, enjoying life with their two children and their dog. She always thought this was what her future would look like. But a lot had changed in the last few months, and she was still processing.

The previous year had been a horrible one for her. She had suffered a lot and had a really hard time. One day she got the news that her dad, Wayne Fields had leukemia. It was definitely a shock. She had never expected anything like that, nor had her family. It was a devastating piece of information, and it hit her mom the hardest. Her dad took it well. It wasn't as if he was dying; there was a really good chance he would survive. Still, it was a lot to take in. Her dad decided that, before he went to the hospital for a bone-marrow transplant, they should still spend the summer holidays together. It was a really hard time for her family. It hurt like hell to see her mother cry. Emily didn't show any emotion; she just wasn't the type. But she changed a lot, although she didn't notice it at first. She was more aggressive and snapped at her friends. She didn't mean to, of course, and fortunately, her friends understood. They tried to help her as much as they could. But her dad's illness wasn't the only problem. She had problems at work, because her mind was on what was happening at home. And she had other things to deal with that, taken together, pushed her to her breaking point. She started having trouble sleeping, and she found it hard to open up to her friends.

It was a relief when her dad came back home from treatment. It was still hard for her to see her dad like that, still sick. But he was starting to get better. They needed to be really careful about a lot of things. One day she cried, because she thought they would have to give away their dog. She was an only child, and she lived with dogs for as long as she could remember, so she couldn't picture her life without her dog. In the end, her dad's doctor said it would be okay to keep the dog. Even though he warned them that there were still some risks, her father wouldn't take away Emily's dog. They still had some hard days, but things were getting better. Emily had other things on her mind. The only guy she could have pictured her life with, Logan, whom she had known since she was two years old, had just gotten married. She would be lying if she said this didn't affect her. Her parents and his parents had always teased her, saying that the two of the would get married someday.

But, as difficult as that was, it wasn't her real problem. She had started to question her sexuality. It all started with a series she had started to watch. She loved the lesbian couple in the series, which wasn't really a problem right? But she began to notice that she really liked one of the actresses – very much. She definitely had a crush on her. Sure, she always had said she hated men. She was never a fan of them, but she thought that was because she just hadn't found the right guy yet. The more she thought about it, the more she realized it always had been like that. Of course, she saw some guys and thought "He's hot," but she thought that about some women, too. As she looked back on her past, she realized that she could have seen this coming. She needed to admit it to herself. Emily was bisexual.

So, yes, a lot had changed in the last few months. But it wasn't all bad. She found that she was smiling nearly every day. She was really happy most of the time; actually, so happy that her friends started to notice. They couldn't make out the reason for it, and she was glad they couldn't. Yes, her dad was fine now, and that made her happy. But there were some other reasons that she was happy. One of the most important reasons was a person: Paige.

Paige changed her life a lot, but let's start at the beginning.

Emily met Paige over the internet. They were in the same twitter group, and one day they started to message each other. Paige was her age and lived in the US. They messaged more and more, and the messages got longer and longer.

They talked about everything – about their interests, about life in their country, and a lot of other stuff. But they also talked about some painful stuff. Soon, Emily started to open up to Paige, which was surprised her, because they hadn't met in person, and also because they hadn't known each other very long. But Emily felt comfortable with Paige, so she told her about her dad's disease. It was Paige who helped her when she was really suffering through that time. Paige always listened, and she always seemed to find the right words. It felt good to open up to someone. Emily had another good friend from the twitter group, a really nice guy who was married and lived in Europe. But it was different with Paige. She never thought about why it was different. It felt so good to write with her. They helped each other from time to time. They began writing more and more, and Emily really started to like Paige. She was a good friend and she was as crazy as Emily was. That was a good thing.

She could talk about anything with Paige, and that was wonderful. The more they messaged, the more she opened up. She told her about her past and how some friends had really hurt her. This was a subject she didn't talk about often, but it was good talking about it with Paige. Paige told her some things about her life as well. It was really painful sometimes, but putting it into words and reading what Paige shared really helped. Not just Emily; they found that they were both helping each other.

Emily was still a little bit scared – or perhaps she was just shy. The thing is, even though she had always been a curious person, she just couldn't ask Paige about some things. It seemed as if Paige could read her mind, though, and, one day, it was finally time for Emily to see a picture of Paige. And what better way for that than Instagram?

She was at work when she got the message. She wasn't really busy, so she had time to look at the pictures. She was really excited. She didn't want to admit to herself why she was so curious. She had no idea what she expected Paige to look like. When she opened her Instagram, the first thing she noticed was Paige's smile. She had to admit that Paige had a really beautiful smile. Like really beautiful. She couldn't help but stare at the picture. She loved Paige's hairstyle. It definitely suited her. And Paige also had beautiful eyes. Okay, everything about Paige's face was beautiful. Emily looked at every picture, and she felt as if she were stalking Paige. In her next message, she paid Paige some compliments which she was sure Paige liked. Emily didn't want to send Paige a picture. She had something else in mind. So they became Facebook friends. And Paige paid her a compliment, after she saw her profile picture. It had an effect on Emily and she knew what it was. She just wasn't ready to say it out loud. She had told Paige that, for a long time, she had thought that she liked boys and girls, and that she was starting to think she would end up with a girl in the future. Paige reacted as always: wonderfully. They had talked about it, both somehow having the same problem, neither one ready to tell her family or friends.

Emily really wasn't ready for it. Her mom was the only who really knew, and it had just come out by accident one day. Her mom was shocked. It was a lot for her to take in, but nothing really changed afterwards. She wasn't ready to tell her dad or her friends. She was only able to talk about it with Paige and her other friend from the twitter group. It helped her a lot.

At some point, Paige sent Emily her phone number. It was a Saturday, and Emily was at a party at a friend's house. They were playing a game called "Bean Boozled". It was disgusting and funny at the same time. The game reminded Emily of Paige, because Paige was totally in love with jelly beans. So she sent her a picture of it and they started to write. The only problem: Emily was pretty drunk by the end of the night. She was glad that she wasn't very far from home. She texted with Paige some more. She was pretty tired, but she couldn't stop writing her. They went back and forth nearly the whole night before they finally said good night.

They started writing more and more. They texted nearly the whole day, and Emily even though Emily got into bed early, she didn't go to sleep. She just kept texting with Paige. She liked Paige more and more. And she also told her European friend about it. He said it was true: Emily really liked Paige. And she knew that she liked her as more than a friend, but she couldn't tell her. She loved writing with Paige. They were always teasing and messing around with each other, and Emily definitely loved it. And they sent each other voice messages. And boy did Emily like Paige's accent. She always smiled when she heard Paige's voice. And that wasn't all: Paige could sing. Like really sing. And she had a really beautiful voice. Emily could listen to it all daylong. She caught herself giving Paige a lot of compliments, and whenever Paige complimented her, saying "You are cute" or "you are beautiful", she started smiling like an idiot. Yes, she definitely liked Paige a lot. She could make her happy so easily. The sad thing was she couldn't talk with her friends about it. She wasn't ready to tell them. She was just glad that she had her European friend. He helped her a lot. At least she could talk to one person. He told her that Paige liked her too, but Emily wasn't sure. Yeah, they wrote each other all through the day, yes, they messed with each other a lot and kind of flirted sometimes, talking about what they would do if the other person did this or that, both with a dirty mind, they laughed a lot, yes they were paid each other compliments, but this didn't mean anything right?

Emily had no idea what to do. One day at work, she was listening to a voice message from Paige and she didn't even notice her boss, until she said "Why are you smiling like that Emily?" Emily hadn't even noticed that she was smiling. Paige really made her happy, sometimes with a voice message, sometimes by her words, and sometimes, with a photo. It could be a photo of her two adorable dogs, or just of herself, smiling. "That smile", Emily thought, "is one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen in my life."

The next day, Emily was sitting at home, next to her mother on the couch, and she was of course texting with Paige. Suddenly her mom spoke up "Who are you writing with? You are grinning like a Cheshire cat!" Emily didn't answer, and changed the subject instead, not quite ready to tell her mom about Paige.

Emily caught herself looking at her phone more often, she caught herself smiling whenever Paige sent her a picture of herself. Even when Paige said "look at this tired face." Paige really had no idea how beautiful she was. And that beautiful smile. Emily also caught herself picturing her life with Paige; how it would be to date Paige. This was all so new to her. She had never pictured herself with a girl before. It was scary and exciting at the same time.

She thought about telling her, but she was scared. She didn't want to lose Paige, if she told her about her feelings. Emily was struggling a lot with it, and that was another reason that she couldn't sleep at night. She was already getting to bed late, because she couldn't end her text sessions with Paige. She just couldn't. So she didn't sleep much. One day when she came back home from work, she told her parents she was going to lie down for a bit, because she was tired. "Why are you tired?" her dad had asked.

"I'm just not sleeping well," was her answer. Her dad asked whether something was on her mind and she gulped. She was struggling at that moment. Emily wanted to tell her dad that she was bisexual, but she was scared. Somehow, she did it. She said "How would you feel if I didn't end up the way you thought, in the future?" She was so scared, she knew her dad loved her but it was hard.

He just said "You mean, married to a man?" And she just nodded. He took it well, said that she is still her daughter and nothing would change. She couldn't believe it. It was finally out, she was finally out. At least to her parents. It felt good and was like a weight off of her shoulders.

They talked some more, and she told them about her friends, and that she was scared to tell them. Her mother said "Well you don't need to tell them now. I mean, it's not as if you like someone, right?" and Emily just didn't say anything. So, of course, her parents understood and started to ask questions "Is she from work?" The answer was "No". "How did you meet?" - and the funny thing was that her dad answered before she had the chance "Over the internet?" and she said "yes". She told them about Paige. That she lived in the US, that she had two dogs and how they met.

That all happened over the course of a few weeks, and now Emily found herself in the situation where she wondered whether she should tell Paige about her feelings or not. She was still struggling.

Was it love? She wasn't sure. Emily had never been in a relationship before. She had never loved somebody. She couldn't say whether or not she loved Paige. What she knew that she definitely liked Paige. She liked her a lot. Not even Logan had made her feel like that, and her parents had always told her that she liked Logan as more than a friend. And maybe it was true, but what she felt for Paige was totally new.

She really liked Paige. It wasn't just that they had a lot in common, like for example the love of dogs or music. Emily liked a lot about Paige. She could talk about everything with Paige, really everything, and Paige would always listen. They could talk about serious, painful stuff and also about daily life. That was just wonderful. Paige was a funny person, sometimes really cocky but just to mess with Emily. She loved that they were messing around so much. It was just wonderful. And what Emily really found amazing and incredible was the way Paige saw the world. It was just amazing: Even though Paige had gone through some rough times, she still saw the beauty in the world. It was amazing. Paige had a way with words and her opinion; it was just impressive.

They both had really dirty minds which made their conversations even more fun. Emily always loved double-entendre. She used it nearly daily and her friends always had to be careful what they said. Emily could take just about anything and make a dirty comment, and she loved doing it. And Paige was just like her with her dirty mind. Emily laughed so much because of Paige. For the first time, Emily had to be careful about what she wrote. She wasn't always able to avoid having Paige twist her comments into something dirty, of course. The same was true for Paige. Having a dirty mind, making dirty jokes was just the best. Also, when they were messing around, it got to the point where it turned a bit "naughty". Some people would definitely say it was dirty. Emily loved it; it was just that other people shouldn't read their conversations. They would definitely start to question her.

And Paige's accent was just wonderful. Emily loved hearing it. And Paige could also sing, like really well. Of course, Emily new nothing about singing, but she knew that Paige could sing, and whenever Paige sent her a voice message where she sang for her, she could die. This was one of her biggest weaknesses. What would she do if Paige sang to her in person? She had no idea. Paige could also play instruments. Just another plus point. Paige was special. She always found a way to make Emily smile, even when she was sad or mad. This was wonderful. She might not have known it, but she helped Emily a lot when she felt like shit, when her dad was sick. And she also helped a lot when Emily had self-doubt, which she had always had, and still did. But she had less doubt, now, because of Paige. Paige was just amazing. She was a wonderful friend, always honest and always finding the right words in every situation. And she understood Emily, and she was patient, never pressuring her to say something. Yes, she liked a lot about Paige.

Paige was also really beautiful. She had no idea why Paige couldn't see it. Her smile could light up a dark room. (Cheesy much right?) But it was true. Just seeing Paige's smile made her smile, too. And her eyes were also so beautiful. And Emily totally loved Paige's hair. Paige was just really beautiful.

So she thought about what she should do. Tell Paige that she liked her or not? It was a big decision.

It was now or never. Emily was lying on the couch and writing with Paige, of course. She began leading the conversation where she wanted it to go. Her heart was beating like crazy, faster than it ever had before – except when it came to watching her favorite team play. But it never beat that fast before just from writing someone. Emily was nervous, like really nervous. She had no idea how to say it and how Paige would react. But she needed to get it out. "It is now or never" she thought. She wrote: "What if I like you more than I should …?" Paige answered her immediately asking if this was what she wanted to tell her. They wrote some more. Emily needed to calm down a little bit and so she decided to walk her dog. Her heart was still beating really fast and she had no idea what to do. She had her phone in her hand, still writing with her, and she thought that Paige was out of reach. Of course, Paige asked what it meant and Emily answered "Well first of all you live far away...second you see me as just a friend which is totally okay, … third you are just amazing." Paige answered her that she was amazing too, which made Emily smile again. And then she wrote something else "Well I like you, too. Did you think otherwise?" Emily couldn't believe what she was reading. Paige liked her too. She was speechless and damned happy. Like really happy. She was probably smiling like an idiot. She didn't care.

Paige was so amazing, and Emily never thought that she could like her back. She was wrong. Her parents already knew about her feelings for Paige. She was not ready to tell her friends yet. "But one day" she thought "I am telling the world". She had no idea what the future would bring for them, but she knew that she was excited to meet Paige in the future. Paige would come to Canada and Emily was ready to plan a date and see where it would go. One thing was sure: Emily was really happy and she was smiling way more than the previous year, thanks to Paige. She hoped that Paige knew how much she meant to her, and how she helped her find her smile again.

* * *

 **Hola A.**

 **Me gustas enserio. Eres bonita. I really hope you like this one shot :D**


End file.
